


Three Times

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [77]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Greylock greatly enjoys playing with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer, Greylock the Grand/Slickwell (Disney)
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Three Times

Greylock was woken up by the feeling of something heavy on his stomach. The former royal sorcerer opened his eyes and frowned when he found himself unable to sit up. “What..?” For a brief moment he feared that his injuries had gotten worse and caused some kind of paralysis but he calmed when he finally sat up and found Slickwell laying on him. “...really?”

“You took all of the pillows,” he huffed. He made a point of crossing his arms over his chest in defiance, keeping his eyes closed. “Since you took all the pillows I’m using you as one instead!”

“Well forgive me for needing extra support occasionally, old boy.”

“You could at least let me have one.”

Greylock laughed, laying back down. He made himself comfortable, reaching down to play with a lock of Slickwell’s hair. “If I stopped taking all of the pillows, you wouldn’t rest your head on me anymore,” he said.

“A wicked mastermind.”

“The wickedest,” he agreed.

***

Greylock peeked around the corner, listening with his remaining ear as one of the castle staff attempted to invite Slickwell out for drinks. He waited and moved as soon as he heard Slickwell start to give a negative answer. “We would be delighted!” he said, clapping a hand over Slickwell’s mouth before he could protest. “Thank you so much! We’ll see you there!”

“Why would I want to drink with these people?!” he huffed when they were alone.

“Because they’re your coworkers and they’re trying to be friendly with you.”

“I don’t need to be friends with them.”

Greylock made a point of lowering his monocle, looking at Slickwell over its rim. “Yes, you do.” He waited patiently as Slickwell blustered and protested. When he was finished he leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. “We are leaving promptly at ten to this bar they mentioned,” he firmly said.

Slickwell could only deflate in defeat. “Fine...but I won’t enjoy it!”

“You will.”

“I won’t!”

Greylock just laughed, shaking his head.

***

He could see Slickwell watching Baileywick and Cedric. He was standing by an open window, staring down at the two below. The couple were spending time together outside, holding hands as they walked down a stone path. Greylock walked over and saw Cedric steal a quick kiss from the royal steward.

“Public displays are unprofessional,” Slickwell mumbled.

“Oh?”

“It’s no one else’s business. There’s no reason to be doing it so...out in the open,” he said.

“You don’t have to watch them.”

“I’m not watching them!” he protested, looking at him with wide eyes. “They’re doing it openly in front of everyone!”

“Such wild hedonists,” Greylock said, “first they kiss then they’re committing sodomy out in the street!”

Slickwell huffed, looking back down. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they did things like that out in the open too!”

“Cedric doesn’t do sexual things.”

“How do you know?”

Greylock shrugged and said, “I was his boyfriend for a bit in Hexley Hall. Cedric feels no desire for such things.”

“You were his what?!?” Slickwell blinked as Greylock kissed him, offering him a crooked smile.

“Ancient history, old sport.”

Slickwell blushed but said nothing else.


End file.
